Plan B
Plan B to szósty odcinek drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis KATHERINE OBIERA SOBIE NOWĄ OFIARĘ – Pomimo starań Eleny, by ochronić Jeremy’ego, chłopak oferuje Damonowi i Alarikowi pomoc w poradzeniu sobie z Katherine. Szeryf Forbes i Caroline spędzają kilka rzadkich dla nich chwil charakterystycznych dla matek i córek. Bonnie przez przypadek odkrywa nowe informacje na temat Masona i dzieli się nimi ze Stefanem. Sprawia to, że Damon przejmuje sprawy we własne ręce. Streszczenie Mason nie chce powiedzieć Katherine gdzie ukrył kamień księżycowy. Stefan nadal pije każdego dnia odrobinę krwi Eleny. Jeremy przychodzi do Damona i mówi mu, że Mason wrócił do miasta by odnaleźć kamień księżycowy. Matka Caroline nadal przebywa w piwnicy Salvatorów. Caroline informuje ją, że wieczorem będzie mogła wrócić już do domu. Ona jednak nadal nie może się pogodzić z tym, że jej córka jest wampirem. Alaric przynosi Damonowi dokumentację badań Isobel. Opowiada Jeremiemu o klątwie „słońca i księżyca”. Jeremy postanawia spróbować zdobyć od Tylera kamień księżycowy. Bonnie mijając Masona dotyka go i ma wizję z której wnioskuje, że całował się z Eleną. Mówi o tym Stefanowi, który uświadamia sobie, że Mason spotyka się z Katherine. Jeremy wypytuje Tylera o kamień księżycowy. Okazuje się, ze Lockwood dał go swojemu wujkowi. Rozmowie z oddali przysłuchują się Stefan i Damon. Damon próbuje nakłonić Bonnie, by pomogła mu rozprawić się z Masonem. Wywołuje ona u Masona ból głowy. Gdy wilkołak jest bezsilny, Damon go uderza i wsadza do samochodu. Damon przywozi Masona do domu Salvatorów i związuje go łańcuchami. Bonnie próbuje się wyczytać w myślach Masona co planuje Katherine. W wizji widzi studnię, w której prawdopodobnie ukryty jest kamień księżycowy. Miejsce z wizji pomaga jej zlokalizować Caroline. Damon torturuje Masona. Przy pomocy Jeremy’ego w rzeczach Isobel znajduje roślinę, która okazuje się trująca dla wilkołaków. Stefan dostaje wiadomość, że kamień jest w studni. Dociera tam przed Caroline i Bonnie. Gdy wchodzi do studni poszukać kamienia okazuje się, że w wodzie jest werbena. Elena, która przyszła na miejsce zaraz po Stefanie widzi co się dzieje i zaczyna wzywać pomoc. Z daleka słyszy ją Caroline i szybko dociera na miejsce. Dzięki jej pomocy Elena wchodzi do studni po Stefana i odnajduje kamień księżycowy. Elena daje Stefanowi do wypicia swoją krew, by odzyskał siły. Mason w końcu wyznaje, że kamień jest dla Katherine, by mogła zdjąć klątwę „słońca i księżyca”. Mówi, że Katherine jest z nim z miłości. Damon uświadamia mu, że tak nie jest i kiedyś ona go zabije. Sam zaś robi to wyrywając mu serce. Caroline opowiada matce, co ją spotkało w lesie. Potem hipnotyzuje ją tak, by nie pamiętała o naturze jej córki. Damon wysyła w imieniu Masona z jego telefonu smsa do Carol Lockwood, informując ją, że musiał pilnie wrócić na Florydę. W telefonie Masona Damon znajduje numer Katherine i dzwoni do niej. Mówi jej, że zabił wilkołaka i ma kamień księżycowy. Ona twierdzi, że to nie było dobre posunięcie i ma plan B. Gdy Elena wchodzi do kuchni, Jenna podaje je słuchawkę telefonu, w której słyszy głos Katherine. Mówi Elenie, że przez wiele dni Jenna szpiegowała ją dla niej i dzięki niej wie o schadzkach ze Stefanem. W tym samym momencie Jenna, która jest zauroczona przez Katherine wbija sobie w brzuch nóż. Cała sytuacja ma być ostrzeżeniem dla Eleny. Tyler pyta o wujka. Matka mówi, że musiał natychmiast wrócić na Florydę. Elena przychodzi do Stefana i oświadcza mu, że muszą się naprawdę rozstać, aby Katherine nikogo więcej nie skrzywdziła. Oboje są tym zdruzgotani, ale wiedzą, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Ponieważ Mason został zabity, Katherine potrzebuje kolejnego wilkołaka do przełamania klątwy. Hipnotyzuje Matta, by sprowokował Tylera do bójki w której Lockwood go zabije i aktywuje klątwę wilkołaka. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/[Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Taylor Kinney jako Mason Lockwood *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters jako Carol Lockwood Soundtrack *The Script - This Love *The Black Keys – Tighten up *The Temper Trap – Science Of Fear *Athlete – Wires Cytaty Stefan: Gapisz się na mnie. Elena: Wpatruję się. Stefan: To przerażające. Elena: To romantyczne. ---- Elena: Muszę iść pod prysznic. Stefan: Ok, chodźmy. Elena: Idę sama, jestem już spóźniona. ---- Katherine: Nie ufasz mi? Mason Lockwood: Nie ufam nikomu. ---- Stefan: Elena i ja robimy sobie przerwę. Jenna: Naprawdę? Stefan: Tak. Jenna: Rano słyszałam coś innego. Mam lekki sen. ---- Tyler: (o Caroline) To niepewna, znerwicowana, sarkająca idiotka. Ale ma dobre serce i intencje. ---- Bonnie: Czego chcecie? Damon: Przysługi. Bonnie: Za nic w świecie. Damon: Jaka przewidywalna. Dlatego przyszedłem z moim bratem. ---- Damon: Więc, wiedźmo, przestaniesz narzekać i nam pomożesz. Stefan: To miało być pytanie z "prosimy" na końcu. Damon: Oczywiście. ---- Damon: (do Masona) Patrząc na ciebie, widzę siebie. Tylko pozbawionego stylu i inteligencji. ---- Katherine: Miałeś być tu godzinę temu. Damon: Pomyliłaś kochanków. Katherine: Damon. Po raz pierwszy udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć. Zakładam, że Mason jest z tobą. Damon: Jest tuż obok mnie. Jednakże jego serce jest po drugiej stronie pokoju. ---- Katherine: Myślisz, że nie mam planu B? A jeśli zawiedzie to planu C? Planu D... Znasz alfabet, prawda? Pozdrów ode mnie Stefana. ---- Elena: To przez nas, Stefanie. Jenna jest w szpitalu, a Jeremy może być następny. A wszystko to dlatego, że nie posłuchaliśmy jej. Ponieważ... ponieważ jesteśmy razem. Stefanie... Stefan: Wiem, co zamierzasz mi powiedzieć. Elena: Więc pozwól mi to zrobić. Byłam taka samolubna, bo bardzo cię kocham i wiem, jak bardzo ty kochasz mnie. Ale to koniec. Stefanie, tak musi być. Stefan: Eleno, ja... Elena: Nie kończ, Stefanie. Tak musi być. ---- Katherine: Widzisz, potrzebuję wilkołaka i straciłam tego, którego miałam. Teraz powiedz mi, co zamierzasz zrobić, by pomóc mi zdobyć kolejnego. Matt: Zamierzam zaatakować Tylera Lockwooda. Katherine: I nie zatrzymasz się. Matt: I nie zatrzymam się. Katherine: Dopóki...? Matt: Dopóki mnie nie zabije. Ciekawostki *Mason poznaje Bonnie. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2